Vault 104
Vault 104 was established during the Resource Wars, by the Vault-Tec Corporation, with the growing unrest and fears of some members of the public, fearing a coming storm, otherwise later known as the Great War. By The mid-2070s, the Great war was reaching its peak. The United States sought ways to try to preserve the population in case of nuclear Armageddon. The solution was Vaults, an idea of Vault-Tec, to build underground shelters to preserve the American population. Unfortunately, the United States didn’t have enough money to build 400,000 Vaults, each with a bit over a thousand occupants. So by the time of the Great War, At least 122 vaults were built and finished. Vault 104 is no different from its comrades, the vault is filled with indecisive young adults with no definite specialty in any fields with little independence whose social experiment is to decide what to do on certain problems that are purposefully set up. Such as a population crisis where there are 1 female for every 50 male or a radiation leak. To give them a little push, Vault-Tec set up propaganda and education systems of many different ideologies in segregated sectors of the Vault, for the specific purpose of those who look up to it for judgment. The Vault was sealed on October 21, 2077, two days before the bombs fell. History The "Vault" Era Vault 104 included segregation of the initial 600 indecisive and confused young adults to different parts of the vault. It's purpose is to teach the inhabitants different kinds of propaganda of major ideologies, and to distort history to fit each ideology. The experiment was to deduce which ideology would be the most prevalent in a post-war society, or whether the Vault inhabitants are able to come up with a compromise between all of it. The inhabitants will have to consistently confront problems purposefully set up, much to their dismay. Vault 104 contained several hundred rooms that could house and properly fed thousands of Vault inhabitants. Much like other Vault facilities, it issued standard Vault-Tec Jumpsuits, with the Vault number on the back of the Jumpsuits. Within the initial years of the Vault, nicknames became a common trend, it's inhabitants slowly adopted the trend as their real names around the first 20 years after the bombs dropped. The first catastrophe was a radiation leak in one of the sectors of the Vault around Mid-2097, the First Overseer, Mathew Nicolson, who goes by Mervue Meringue, sent several men down to fix it, all came back not knowing the problem. Frustrated Mervue decided to do the work himself, he slipped on a temporary radiation suit and stepped right into the room. Eventually, he couldn’t figure out the source of the leak like the others, but found the solution to contain it. He went to the controls, a fail-safe mechanism designed to seal off areas of the Vault to prevent a spread of any disaster. He pressed a button, thinking the mechanism would seal the contaminated area off. However, he had not have known that the door behind him sealed shut, never to open again. During the next eight months, the Dark Age of the Vault had come. Mervue sealed himself to his fate, he had left many problems behind, his perfect and utopian system never realized and was quickly lost, and he had left himself without an heir to the throne. Prominent Security Commanders fought for control of the Vault. The most powerful was a man who goes by the nickname of Jarjar, he had influenced a good portion of the Vault, though he wasn’t officially the Overseer, as he didn’t manage to unite the Vault in time before his decline. Eventually, in the later Anarchy Period, an obscure commander had risen through the era of Warlords. Batran, a brilliant military mind, had use corruption and greed to his advantage to subjugate major individuals to his side. Eventually, Jarjar was the last opponent strong enough to challenge Batran. However, Jarjar pushed it aside and joined Batran after a conversation. It is unknown how Batran managed to get someone so desperate for their position onto their side. But history concluded that he had a silver tongue, to which he used to other major opponents before Jarjar. Batran finally succeeded MervueMeringue as the Official second Overseer in 2098 and ruled until his homicide in 2138. During the last quarter of Batran’s reign, there have been 12 major incidents (the most out of all the Overseers), in the beginning, most regarded with food shortages, but later political struggles, with the people demanding more power, spearheaded by the left-wing sectors. In Early 2138, he was stabbed and clubbed to death by several his close friends, in an attempt to establish elections in the Vault, on which Batran was against as he argued it favors populism over rationalism. The left-wing rebels' plan to use a man, who went by the name of Golden, as a puppet to establish democracy backfired. What little did the rebels know is that Golden was the close friend of Batran, and he saw that the rebels were abusing their newfound powers, he used Vault security to capture and imprisoned the rebels and re-established the old order built by Batran. Later in the year, Golden had come to be interested in the world outside the Vault, against his commanders' pleading, he ventured outside the Vault, and was never to be seen again. Golden's second-in-command, Moap, who was originally Batran's planned successor, a charismatic person, seized the initiative to take charge and put Golden's absence as an excuse to put the Vault under martial law. This enabled Moap to enact popular reforms to the Vault's security system and slowly changed it to be a spitting image of the old world governments. Decades later, after trading one Overseer after another, having a Communist revolution, and an attempted fascist takeover of the Vault. One group of anti-isolationist liberal rebels threw open the Vault in late 2281, several months before it's scheduled opening in 2282. The Vault inhabitants agreed to settle and form a tribe named Mapperdonia, named after their specialty in cartography (Mapper) and their knack for recording of human history (Macedonia). In early August of 2284, the tribe is in another civil war, which became a cold war between the self-proclaimed "Communist" Rebels who believed that strong leadership, raiding, and pillaging, are essential for survival, and the loyalists, who prefer a more humanitarian approach to survival. One side accused the other of being weak and oppressive, while the other accused one of being barbaric. The rebellion was crushed later in the year. By 2287 In 2285, the survivors of the failed rebellion in 2284, now led by Sunarian, fled to Walpole, raiding, pillaging, and quarreling with Scavengers and other raider tribes. Overseer Kingpin's group noticed and followed the survivors to their base in Walpole, and set up several makeshift outposts in an attempt to isolate and monitor them. By Early 2287, both sides participated in major skirmishes and many civilians on both sides lost their support of the new war between the Reds (the Raiders) and the Whites (The Loyalists). In an attempt to rebuild their small numbers, Kingpin got rid of the policy of limited isolationism and opened themselves up to settlers. Category:Places Category:Vaults